


Popsicle Fun

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is stunned, Deep Throating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Porn, Shameless Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus had that sinful smile on his face as he circled the his tongue around the tip of the Popsicle and then loudly moaned, making Alec’s stomach making a weird flop and he cursed when he felt his blood travelling to the southern parts of his body and he just kept on staring, Magnus enjoying putting up a little show for his adorable boyfriend.OrMagnus and Alec cooling off on a hot summer day with a Popsicle, but thanks to Magnus, licking the Popsicle is anything but innocent and instead of cooling Alec off, it just get him all hot and bothered.





	Popsicle Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently on vacation, so my updates/writing has been a bit all over the place. I write when I can, when it isn’t so hot xD. So that I’m not dying. This came to me yesterday when I was… well… having a Popsicle lol. It’s been a while I’ve written pure smut, so enjoy. It’s a bit on a short side, but it’s too hot for writing here so it is what it is lol. Enjoy =)

Alec was sweating, it was so freaking hot. He and Magnus were at their loft and Magnus was cooling himself down with a Popsicle. And while it cooled Magnus off, it didn't really help Alec. In fact, it was only making him feel hotter. His own Popsicle was melting in his hands as he was too busy with staring at Magnus sucking on his own and Alec swallowed thickly, feeling a sweat drop rolling down his forehead and he cleared his throat, not being able to look away. The way Magnus was sucking that thing was making Alec feel many, many things and he swallowed thickly again, his throat dry and he swore mentally.

Magnus sucking on that thing was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Period. Alec was just shamelessly staring as Magnus licked a thick strip up the Popsicle and then he popped it whole into his mouth, only to pull it back and suck on the tip of it, loudly, the licking and sucking sounds filling the room, here and there letting out a small hum. It was so yummy and refreshing, but at the same time, he was very aware of his boyfriend’s stares. He was practically drooling at watching him and Magnus chuckled when he saw that Alec’s cheeks were coloured in deep shades of red and he was sweating like crazy, his own Popsicle melting, making a mess on the couch, but he didn’t mind. The stickier and messier, the better.

Magnus had that sinful smile on his face as he circled the his tongue around the tip of the Popsicle and then loudly _moaned,_ making Alec’s stomach making a weird flop and he cursed when he felt his blood travelling to the southern parts of his body and he just kept on staring, Magnus enjoying putting up a little show for his adorable boyfriend. Oh, he was so adorable indeed, humming along with Magnus, his mouth watering as he wished for Magnus to perform that sinful show somewhere else. On _him_ , his cock throbbing and stirring up in his pants when he thought about that and he shook his head. Just as he was about to snap out of it, Magnus moaned and sucked again, Alec looking at him.

Magnus let some of the Popsicle melt on purpose, running down his fingers and he let out a ‘surprised’ gasp. “Oh, no, it’s all over me now,” said Magnus with a fake groan and Alec looked at him. Oh, no! Now what? Magnus should lick it all up from his fingers and… Alec almost had a heart attack when Magnus started doing just that, licking his palm first and then he sucked onto each of his fingers, slowly, his plump lips tight around his fingers as he sucked greedily.

Magnus laughed breathlessly as putting this little show up for Alexander started having quite an effect on him as well and he then went back to sucking the Popsicle after he was done with cleaning his fingers, moaning again as he hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head up and down, Alec a goner by then and he just readjusted himself on the couch, putting a hand in between his legs as he tried his best to hide the bulge he was sporting in his pants and he bit into his lower lip.

Holy shit.

Alec didn’t think that licking a Popsicle could be so hot, but he was wrong and he just moaned again as he squirmed his legs together and then groaned when his own, almost completely melted Popsicle, started dripping down his arm and he looked down. Ugh, how annoying. “Alexander, darling, you’re making a _mess,_ ” said Magnus, his voice seductive and Alec quickly snapped back up and flushed again. Yes, he was making quite the mess and he mentally slapped himself, Magnus grinning as he slowly went closer to him. “Want me to help you out?” proposed Magnus with a wink and at that point, all that Alec could do was silently nod as Magnus pushed him back against the couch and slowly climbed on top of him.

“I-I,” stammered Alec and his eyes grew wide when Magnus leaned closer and slowly licked up his arm, then banished his Popsicle, still holding his own in his hands and went to town, licking Alec’s fingers clean, slowly sucking on each own, gently grazing his teeth over the skin and Alec gasped as he was growing even harder under Magnus, trapped in between his boyfriend and the couch, enjoying himself to the fullest. “What are you-”

“Cleaning you up, darling,” said Magnus and moaned again as he sucked onto Alec’s middle finger, Alec gasping again and he tried to keep up a calm composure, but he was slowly melting right there and he just wanted them to get to the good part. Fucking. But, no, Magnus wasn’t done yet with teasing him and he innocently cocked his head to the side. “What is the matter, angel?”

“Wouldn’t it be more efficient to just use magic?” stammered Alec and Magnus winked.

“Where’s the fun in that?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” said Alec and Magnus laughed as he leaned down to slowly kiss him and Magnus shrugged.

“Well, duh. I was practically giving you a porn show before,” said Magnus with a wink and despite rolling his eyes, Alec grabbed Magnus by the back of his neck and he pulled him down on top of him, crushing their lips together and he moaned loudly when he pushed his tongue inside of Magnus’ mouth and tasted the sweetness of the Popsicle in Magnus’ mouth. He tasted like strawberries. Yum, thought Alec and gently sunk his teeth into Magnus’ lower lip, sucking, tasting, wanting more and Magnus let out a little surprised mewl.

“Suck on this for me, darling,” gasped Magnus and brought his own Popsicle back to Alec’s mouth, who opened his lips eagerly and darted his tongue out, licking it, Magnus waggled his eyebrows. “Mmm, just like that, more, come on. I gave you a little show before, it’s only fair you return be the favour,” said Magnus playfully and Alec grinned. Oh, if a show is what Magnus wanted, a show he was going to get.

Alec took the Popsicle into his mouth completely as Magnus pushed it deeper into his mouth and he shuddered, feeling the ice slowly moving across his tongue as Magnus was teasing him with it, slowly pushing it in and out, Alec grabbing the couch as he didn’t move and allowed Magnus to do as he pleased, sucking onto the Popsicle greedily, hollowing his cheeks and he was driving Magnus mad with it. Magnus was in heaven and he started moving the Popsicle a bit faster, grinning when he felt something poking him at his side and he slowly rolled his hips above Alec, who opened his eyes wide and he laughed, feeling himself getting hard as well.

“Mmm? What’s wrong?” teased Magnus and Alec didn’t reply as his mouth was full and Magnus slowly took it out of his mouth, wanting to see if Alec wanted to do something else. Teasing Alexander was indeed fun, but fun ended if Alec wasn’t comfortable. Alec, on the other hand, let out a little disappointed sigh when Magnus ended with his little play and he bit his lower lip, now cold and he blinked cutely up at his boyfriend.

“Why did you stop?” asked Alec.

“You wanted more of that?” asked Magnus with a chuckle and Alec eagerly nodded.

“Fuck yes,” whispered Alec, loving it when Magnus would take control of him like that and the warlock was surprised when Alec pulled him down and gave him a deep kiss, Magnus now moaning as well when he tasted the sweetness on Alec’s tongue and he was completely dazed when they pulled apart, both breathing fast and Magnus swallowed thickly as he waited for a little bit.

“Watching you suck on the Popsicle is fun, but I’d rather see you sucking on something else,” said Magnus softly and slowly rocked his hips against Alec, who quickly grabbed Magnus’ hips and pulled him closer, pressing their still clothed erection together and he shuddered, slowly slipping his hand in between them and he gently cupped Magnus’ hard cock through his jeans and his mouth watered. Magnus’ was pleasantly surprised by his boyfriend’s boldness and he winked.

“I want you… your cock in my mouth,” stammered Alec. “Fuck my mouth. Please,” he said and Magnus couldn’t say no to that. Since Alexander asked so nicely. Magnus slowly leaned down to press a kiss onto Alec’s forehead and he smiled when he saw Alec panting and waiting, wanting.

“Very well,” said Magnus and banished all of his clothes with a simple snap of his fingers and Alec’s eyes widened as he observed Magnus completely naked above him, his eyes watering when he saw Magnus’ cock, hot and heavy, wanting to be touched and he felt his own dick stirring up in his pants, licking his lips. “Mmm, so eager,” purred Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, he was. He was eager to please his boyfriend and his eyes widened in panic when Magnus was about to banish his Popsicle.

“Don’t,” stammered Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“Keep the Popsicle,” stammered Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side, Alec’s cheeks flushing when he realised he would need to do some explaining and he looked down, but then looked back up and he pressed his lips together, his heart hammering against his ribcage. “I wanna watch you suck on it while I blow you,” blurted out Alec and Magnus smiled again, rewarding his boyfriend with a little kiss on top of his nose.

“That’s hot,” said Magnus and then straddled Alec’s chest, keeping himself supported on his knees as he didn’t want to cut away Alec’s air supply and Alec was just watching Magnus up, dazed and the warlock let out a deep, seductive chuckle, making Alec even harder in his pants and then he slowly darted his tongue out, licking the Popsicle, winking down at Alec, who was just… _wow._ Drooling.

Alec slowly ducked his dead down and raised himself up just a little bit, grabbing the base of Magnus’ cock, giving it a few gentle jerks, before he slowly licked a few licks underside Magnus’ dick, the warlock smiling when he saw that his boyfriend was doing such a _good_ job with pleasing him. Magnus then grabbed the back of Alec’s neck gently as his boyfriend slowly took him inside of his mouth and Magnus slowly threw his head back when he was taken into the warmth of Alec’s mouth.

Alec was slowly bobbing his head up and down, his tongue moving around Magnus’ cock and the warlock was in heaven as Alec took him all the way to the back of his throat, gagging a few times, but managed to keep it under control, breathing through his mouth. Alec’s jaw was hurting a bit, his mouth numb, but all that he was feeling was _pleasure_ , knowing that he was making his boyfriend feel good got him off more than anything and he smiled when he heard Magnus slowly gasping above him.

Magnus looked down and smiled when he saw Alec’s eyes burning, locking with him, wanting him to do what he promised before; to _fuck_ his mouth. Magnus kept that promise when Alec stopped moving and he winked. “I’ll fuck your mouth now,” announced Magnus, letting Alec know and Alec quickly nodded. Finally. Finally. Alec nodded and Magnus slowly caressed he back of his neck as he slowly started pushing himself inside of Alec’s mouth, who was now slowly humming and moaning along, Magnus enjoying as he watched his cock disappear into Alec’s mouth as he fucked himself into his tight mouth.

“Mmm, so good,” said Magnus with a wink and then went to sucking the Popsicle, just like Alec had asked him before, moaning loudly, Alexander moaning as well. Alec’s cock was throbbing in his pants and he slammed his foot into the couch as Magnus picked up the pace, grabbing onto the back of his neck tighter, but not tight again, gently pulling onto his hair and Alec saw stars by then, quickly undoing the belt and zipper of his own pants as he couldn’t hold it back anymore and he quickly took his leaking cock out and started jerking himself off fast as Magnus continued to fuck his mouth with a slow, but steady pace.

Alec kept looking up at Magnus’ face obediently. His hazed eyes completely hazed with pleasure and he was in complete glee when Magnus unglamoured his beautiful cat eyes. Seeing Magnus like that, his cheeks flushed, panting, moving, rolling his hips so perfectly and sucking onto that Popsicle was the hottest thing Alec had ever seen. He didn’t need much longer, tightening the hold around his own cock, thrusting back into his own fist.

Magnus noticed Alec touching himself as well and his knees started buckling as he felt heat pooling inside of his stomach. “Alexander, I’m gonna come,” announced Magnus and Alec quicky nodded, prepared to take it all. “Can I come inside?”

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Alec as agreement and that was when Magnus finally let go, the wave of orgasm roaring through him, riding his orgasm out slowly as he released his load at the back of Alec’s throat, who slowly swallowed it all, coming himself as well, exploding all over his stomach and hand, throwing his head back and Magnus bit into the Popsicle as he couldn’t hold out much longer, panting and moaning Alec’s name as he was still coming, Alec smiling in complete bliss when Magnus pulled out his softening cock out of his mouth.

“Holy shit,” said Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, his mouth and throat feeling a bit sore, but it was so worth it and he sheepishly smiled.

“That was… amazing,” whispered Alec and Magnus hummed in agreement. It indeed was awesome and he chuckled. All thanks to a Popsicle. Who knew. He shook his head as he slowly laid down on top of Alec, who groaned, because it was too hot to be cuddling right now. “Magnus, it’s too hot to cuddle,” whined Alec and Magnus pouted.

“I could cool us down with magic,” said Magnus and brought his hand up.

“I have a better idea,” said Alec with a grin. “How about if we cool off together in the bathtub?” proposed Alec and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus liking the sound of that even more.

“And go for a round two there?” asked Magnus, Alec grinning.

“It’s like you’re reading my mind,” said Alec with a chuckle and Magnus smiled, slowly nodding, laughing when Magnus quickly dragged him onto his feet and they made their way to the bathroom, Magnus laughing as they finally were able to prepare the bath with Alec’s constant interruptions with kisses. In the tub they were able to cool down, finally, and had a wonderful time as well later on in the Jacuzzi with Magnus riding Alec off to the heavens and beyond.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinion are well appreciated.


End file.
